Nightmares Stink
by HealingHearts24
Summary: Nightmares stink. Everyone has them and hates them. Sonic and Tails brotherly. Bad Summary. Oneshot!


**Hello! Well, I learned recently that full blown fanfiction is not my forte. At least for now. So I'm going to post another oneshot!**

***Collective Groan***

**Hey! This one is good, I promise! Sure, it may not be long, but it is cute! Near the end. The beginning may be a bit frightening, but it's a nightmare. What did you expect, kittens and rainbows? Whatever, on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, blah blah blah, SEGA does. Do I really have to tell you this? Of course you aren't going to say, "I think she owns Sonic!" because there isn't a disclaimer? Oops, rambling! I'll shut up now. **

_ A single thought ran through Tails's mind, "Run faster!" His heart was pounding out of his chest. With each quick thump his red and white sneakers made against the pavement, the more he felt the want to scream as loud as possible. But that would give away his location. Fear welled up in his throat, making him feel as though he wanted to keel over and throw up. _

_ Adrenaline pulsed through his veins, and his chest felt as though it was on fire internally. The cold wind stung his eyes and nostrils and whipped his bangs against his numb forehead. His eyes strained to see past the dark of night that currently enveloped the city. And the fact that his sight was blurred from salty tears didn't help the matter much either._

_ That was when his legs finally gave out. His knees suddenly locked up and the frightened fox kit found his face making a painful connection to the concrete sidewalk. He tried to scramble up to his feet, tripping a few times on the way back up. He made a quick dash and leapt into the conveniently open window of a nearby hotel building._

_ The building, unfortunately for the one being pursued, was abandoned. There was nothing that could hide or protect the poor boy. As he let out short, quick sobbing noises, he franticly looked around the building for anything. He found a rickety, old looking elevator and dashed inside without a second thought. He rapidly pushed the button with a faded up arrow on it. The second the doors screeched closed and the old machine made its ascent to the roof, the kit started to regret his decision. _

_ The elevator was as messed up as possible. The red carpeting at the bottom was stained and looked more like the color of dried blood than a cheerful scarlet. The striped wallpaper along the sides was ripped and drooping, revealing an unsettling, musky brownish color underneath. The lighting, that to the fox's surprise worked, was dim and flickering. The buttons were emitting a dull light and the pictures displayed on them were faded and chipped looking. The appearance didn't ease the kit's nerves, but did quite the opposite._

_ Then it let out a long scream. Metal scraping against metal hurt the kit's large triangular ears. Then the shaft was filled with silence. Not the lonely or peaceful type of silence, but the kind of silence that was horrid and could drive a poor, frightened soul crazy. A familiar voice made Tails freeze, his heart skipping a beat. "You thought you could shake me, didn't you?" The kit shivered and wanted to just disappear then reappear back into his brother's strong, comforting arms. The dramatic pause in the voice was killing him on the inside, driving his mind to a dangerous perch on the brink of insanity. "What a foolish thought!" He heard a quick SNAP and instantly, gravity became his executioner. _

_ He let out a terrified, loud scream as he felt gravity lifting him off of his feet and slamming him into the ceiling of the elevator. The force of his small body hitting the lights knocked them out. Glass exploded and cut the screaming victim as the darkness quickly returned into the shaft. A shrill whistling sound echoed across the small falling death trap. CRASH!_

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" he screamed, jarring himself from the horrible nightmare. His breathing was out of control, same with his heart. He frantically attempted to unwind himself from the sheets he'd twirled himself up in, accidentally dumping himself onto the floor in the process with a loud _THUD_. He heard a quiet, yet still audible pattern of footsteps, probably ascending the staircase. He quickly grabbed a pillow off of his bed and readied himself for the killer from his nightmare to make a surprise reappearance.

The door slightly opened and someone flicked on the lights, effectively blinding the fox. "GO AWAY!" he cried as he threw the puffy projectile at the figure in the doorway. He felt someone pick him up, then place him back onto his bed. He kept his eyes squinted shut as he swatted at the figure. "Hey! What did I ever do to you, lil' buddy?" a familiar, in a good way this time, voice chimed jokingly. He slowly opened his right eye, easily recognizing the figure to be Sonic. His other eye shot open and his face burned in embarrassment for his little display, "Ummmmmm…" The elder laughed at his red-cheeked charge.

"Nightmare?" He asked the kit. The younger turned away from his brother, "Ummm, I wouldn't say that. I, uh… _Sigh,_ yes." The blue hedgehog laughed again and ruffled his bangs, successfully messing them up. "I SO called it! I told you not to watch that movie with me and Knux! But did you listen to your wise, all-knowing older brother? Nope!" The fox kit sheepishly shrugged, making a mental note to never watch another scary movie. For the rest of his life.

** Heh heh. I should write horror stories. And anyone that didn't like this or wants to complain that it's too short, please don't. I've been having major self-confidence issues and I'm sure I'm on the brink of falling into a nasty depression. Just everything is crashing down around me. So please, no discouraging words. Plus it's late and I can't stretch this out anymore. **

**C-ya!**


End file.
